Guessing
by HippieWinterSweet
Summary: Rory and Finn meet at the pub and start a guessing game!PDLD
1. Earth to Finn

As Rory walked into the pub she noticed something strange. The one and only Australian Finley Morgan III was sitting alone. Now, that information alone isn't strange but see if you knew Finn you would understand he is an avid drinker, loves to party; especially with redheads. The only thing wrong was Finn wasn't drinking. As long as Rory had known Finn he'd had an unknown (to her anyway) alcoholic drink in his hand. Somtime she'd think he could only function with a drink in his system.

When Rory went up to the bar to a famous cappuccino she asked Jack, the bartender if Finn, had ordered a drink tonight.

Jack responded "Nope, can't say he has. Not even a glass of water.

"Weird"

"I'd say so. He and his friends single handedly help to keep this place open. What are there names? Landon and Chris?"

"Logan and Colin."

"Right, well here's your dink. Have a nice night!"

"You too Jack." Rory said as she was heading over to Finn's table.

Rory quietly sat down. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but was really five minutes Rory was suck of a non coherent Finn. She couldn't believe he didn't notice that another human being had sat next to him.

"Earth to Finn" she said in his ear.

"Love, I'd be eternally grateful if you didn't scare a mate like that." He snapped.

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't have a blow horn. Your ear would really hurt"

"True, true."

"So, what put you in this trance?" she asked.

"Let's play a game! Guess!"

"Lack of alcohol?"

"Nahh"

"Lack of company which you have now acquired."

"No, but thanks for the company"

"Anytime, so is it about a girl?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

" And is it a specific girl"

"Why yes it is!"

"Who?"

"Why aren't you little Miss Nosy!" Finn said with a sly look on his face.

"Well, I'm..."Rory didn't get to finish because Finn interrupted her.

"If you must know, guess."

"What is up with you and guessing today?"

"I don't know. Something to keep me occupied!"

"And I'm not good enough?"

"Of course you are, love"

" Thanks" she says while blushing.

"Ok, on with the guessing" Finn said. He sounded impatient.

" You're five years old."

"So!" he says and after he sticks his tongue out.

Suddeny Rory realized why sdhe;d wanted to know who the girl was!_She was falling for Finn._


	2. I'm Shocked, Apalled

A/N- Well, this is up fast, only cause I've had this written )

Shout out to my reviewers: Irish-Chick 13 and Just Hidden. Thanks )

Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't have one last time but here is. I am not ASP, unfortunately, only the ideas belong to me )

Finn and Rory were sitting at the pub and Rory was trying to figure out a question to ask Finn.

"Okay, is she a red head like usual?"

"No ma'am."

"Really? Finn doesn't like a red head? I'm shocked, appalled.."

"Love, it's been established that I don't like a redhead. Now, that may be rare, but hey it's ok. I bet you didn't like blondes before Logan did you?"

At the mention of Logan Rory turned a bit pale and looked sad.

"Doll, what's wrong?"

"Logan and I broke up"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Finn said with sincere-ness evident in his voice.

"It's okay. I'm done with him. I think I should keep trying to figure out who you aren't sick of."

"Let the games begin once more."

"Is she smart?"

"Extremely"

"Also different. She must be extra special."

"She is."

"Aww, little Finny is in looooove"

After Rory said this Finn looked a bit distraught apparently not wanting to come to turn with being in love, maybe. He slapped his hand on the table and exclaimed

"I need a drink."

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't. You're doing perfectly fine while you are sober."

"Fine, love, you won this time! He wore an evil grin on his face. " On with the guessing.

"Are these just yes or no questions or can I ask all types?" she questioned. Clearly she wanted to know who it was.

"I don't know. You came up with the bloody game."

"True. Every type of question it is then."

"Fine by me." He said with a smile on his face. _I wonder why she is pushing this so much. _

"Does she have blonde hair?"

"No."

"So blunt, Finn."

"Well, it is the answer, Love."

"Do you like her eyes?"

" Yes, they are gorgeous."

"Aww."

"Stop that" You could obviously tell he was playing."

"I'm out. I'm tired."

"What did you do today that required so much energy?"

"I went to the Yale Daily News where I was bombarded with articles, most of which has a lot of mistakes, so I had to fix those. Logan called from England and we decided to call it quits, since we wouldn't see each other for a year and I could tell he already met someone else. I studies for my literature class and then came here to get a cappuccino and here we are now." She said in nearly one breath.

"You studied" Finn said with disgust so prominent on his face.

"Why, yes, I did. I fully intend to graduate."

"I never knew"

" Well, there is such a thing."

" I do study. I just don't understand why you would study on a weekend"

"If you have a test on Monday, that would indicate studing on the weekend"

"Ahh, gotcha."

"Well, don't you have any tests coming up."

"Yeah, not until 2:30 on Monday. I have plenty of time."

"Uhhh, no you don't! You procrastinator. Let's go study!"

"Ugh, no. Let's not love. And I fully like my procrastinating ways so HA!"

As they leave the pub to go to Finn and Colin's dorm Rory and Finn lock arms, as if they are a happy couple, enjoying a walk.


End file.
